dirtlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobles and Neckbeards Sessions Page 5
'''Friday, February 10th, 2017''' '''ENDING TERRA DATE: 12 The Month of Iron, 1227 A.T.''' With ex-Lady [[Lady_Llewlyn|Llewlyn's]] help through the use of a device known as a [[Gate Key]], the group opens a portal to [[Death Peak]] in circa 850 A.T. and begins to ascend, fighting off smaller versions of the [[Lavos|beast]] that killed [[Jayce_Milleneut|Jayce]] and learning that the mountain was where [[Deities|all of the gods and goddesses]] came together to create [[Lavos]] in the first place. At the top, a cave served as a [[Anomoly|weak point in the fabric of time]] that allowed them to return to an alternate timeline in which Jayce was already doomed; [[Rae_Milleneut|Rae]] and [[Sohese'tsunairade|Setsuna]] stayed behind after realizing the implications that the latter's return would denote. With [[Shilana]]'s [[Time Egg]]'s assistance, the group captured that Jayce before he perished, and then returned to the near-present at which time Jayce was about to be destroyed by Lavos itself. Again with the Time Egg's help, they hastily swapped the two Jayces after noting that Lavos seemed unfazed by the massive layer of stopped time that the Time Egg afforded them. Transferred, then, back to Death Peak in the past, the group reunited with Rae and Setsuna as they puzzled on what to do with their copy of Jayce. Just as the Time Egg seemed to take the matter into its own hands, a general of [[Innoruuk]], who had apparently been watching their exploits from on high, appeared on the summit and attacked them in a fit of rage, claiming ownership of "those two souls" on behalf of Innoruuk himself. During the battle, Setsuna accidentally merged with the Egg and Jayce, forming some kind of creature of light that was incapable of controlling itself and needed to be held back by [[Rika]]. In a last ditch effort, the Dark Elf adversary launched himself at the merged beast, tackling it over the cliff and toward the next ledge some forty feet below. Llewlyn grabbing the man's cape in an attempt to stop them, but was helplessly dragged over with the pair; Shilana (with the aid of an invulnerability effect) and [[Gnilon]] (through flight) dove after them. A ball of electrified light encompassed the earlier trio as they fell, and Gnilon injured himself in the process of colliding with it. Shilana, however, smashed through the light barrier and destroyed it, but what fell out was not what any of them expected: Jayce, Setsuna and Llewlyn were safe and apparently unharmed, had somehow reverted to an earlier stage of childhood in the process. Following the confusion, speculation and foreward-fear that rose, the Time Egg offered one last assist in aiding Llewlyn to get them back to the present time, and though the mission to find and return with Jayce could be considered a success, a plethora of unknown premises now awaited them... '''Friday, March 3rd, 2017''' [[Lady Llewlyn|Syndra Llewlyn]] is allowed to stay in the [[Legion of Dööm]] fort since she's a child now. After the last mission [[Gnilon]] had his necrotic powers stripped from him. Soon, Axel marched on the fort along with 50+ soldiers telling them of that the Gages and other noble families have been accused of being traitors against the throne. They would leave a garrison of soldiers to watch the fort, search it, and keep in uncomfortably close contact with the lords and ladies. Each of them was assigned a person to intercept messages, [[Jarrett Tastybiscuit|Jarrett]] assigned a beautiful woman named Mararsa or Mary for short. Shilana was contacted by her psionic guard, a dark fairy named Razzi who admitted he inclusion to the coalition. During the fort search they took interest in Jarrets teleporting closet, the [[Aethir Temple]] and Haggar. Axel defended the Legion's hiding of a few things. After three days the fort was assaulted by an enormous fireball while inside were the [[Crimson Army]] lead by Extreme Arris, son to [[High Lady Arris]] of [[Bordeaux]] a Tiefling city in the west. Extreme had just finished liberating Silverpoint and came to do the same here once Axel stood down. Two of Shilana's old associates Kohl and Singe were among the army, Kohl a general who explained that they used a technique called flashfire to travel in a very fast fireball. Singe allowed herself to become possessed by the spirit of Ragnaros to wield their power in the upcoming battle. However, Ragnaros refused to help until each of the heroes sacrificed something to him. Taking a Roc, a psydo-dragon, an armor set, a beard and magical powers they were sated and used flashfire to transport the heroes, the Crimson Army and [[Lord Chillax|High Lord Chillax]] to [[Eldrics Crossing]]. In Eldrics Crossing they met little resistance and were joined by X-faced citizens as well as Wizards of the Mage's Guild. However as they marched past the Mage's Guild it exploded in an enormous arcane explosion that stunned the army. While they slowly awoke [[Redstreak]] and the [[Princess Whitefang|Princess]] killed High Lord Chillax and Gnilon as they royal army began to slaughter the stunned Crimson army. Ragnaros switched sides, but Scamp brought [[Polychrome]] to restore the army and fight them off. And begins an uprising... '''Friday, March 17th, 2017''' Amidst an ongoing siege of the castle the [[Legion of Dööm]] is joined by several or their old friends thanks to the efforts of Scamp and [[Lady Llewlyn|Syndra]]. Three airships bearing the royal symbols join the battle with some draconic friends. As the door is breached inside they find a dying Platinum Guard of [[Lady Moxy]] who was sent as a spy. He managed to hide the Gage family before the siege began. Storming the castle they eventually reached the throne room where the [[Queen Whitefang|Queen]] and [[Bartholomew Kettleback]] were. After killing the queen and moving up the castle they left Bartholomew to flee the scene. As they reached the top tower to an airship attempting to extract the [[King Whitefang|King]] and [[Princess Whitefang|Princess]], along with the [[Jack of Blades]] and [[Redstreak]]. Jack told Shilana that he would stand down if the royal family was killed and Redstreak told her that the Princess and his war-brother switched bodies rather than healing her. After a difficult fight there [[Jayce Milleneut|Jayce]] ruined Jacks swords, Moira was cut in half, Rika died defending the King and Redstreak turned on his war-brother killing himself and causing himself to die at the same time. Most importantly, [[James Biscuit|James]] killed the king. As the battle concludes, with thousands dead as well as some of the Legions allies [[Polychrome]] performed the [[Grand Revival]] and revived all those who were slain and calmed them into stop fighting. She they announced to the kingdom than the King was dead, but the kingdom must rally around itself and not the corrupt king. After the fighting there were a converging of leaders from across [[The Empire|Sevoh]] to figure out what to do next. Jack surrendered and was put on trail for his actions where he revealed many corruptions of the royal family, was allowed to live but dishonored as Jack the Bladeless. Bartholomew fled the city and could not be found. [[Arya Dööm|Arya]] gives birth to a boy, named Jayce Gage. The congress agrees to remain one country as long as the bulk of the royal airships remain in the hands of the elves who built them, as well as Polychrome is named as the new Premier of the kingdom to rule alongside a congress of the major cities. Upon the ride home the Legion is contacted by several Godly voices thanking them for killing the Goddess-slayer, and 'clearing the slate'. At home, Jayce is restored as a Lord by [[Lord Chillax|High Lord Chillax]], [[Lady Moxy]] becomes High Lady Moxy, [[Lord Frostreaver|High Lord Frostreaver]] is named High Lord of all of the Coldain region, [[Isreal Bearstorm|High Lord Isreal Bearstorm]] steps down and goes to live in Rutch with his sister, the Darkiron dwarves are given their pillages cities back, Mary moves to [[Rutch]] to be closer to Jarrett, Leviathan replaces the Mage's Guild and Polychrome begins the first steps in diplomacy with [[Ak'Anon]]. '''Friday, March 31st, 2017''' In the two months that followed the Whitefangs' expulsion from the throne of Sevoh, Jayce managed to (tentatively) find a place in the throng of religious means under [[Quellious]]' hand, and officially engage himself to [[Sohese'tsunairade|Setsuna]], not specifically in that order. Also much partying, drinking and general merriment occurred, and a small discussion was had on the push to retrieve the rest of the Aethir Artifacts now that the corrupt monarchy would no longer be a thorn in their sides. Meanwhile, a representative of Leviathan, known as Walter the Watchful, introduced himself to the Legion of Dööm by way of presenting them with small black stones that could detect the presence of 'Materia', condensed and physical crystals of mana that were invisible and undetectable otherwise. He explained that collecting this 'Materia' would be beneficial to his studies and offered tradable goods in exchange for their efforts, should they choose to seek them out. '''Friday, April 7th, 2017''' Yet again the [[Legion of Dööm]] has been accused of another crime to the East. As they traveled to the island city of Pingeree to clear their name they met [[High Lord Inga]]. He quickly discarded any farce of a crime, show the Legion another paper with their house symbol on it where everyone touched it and revealed a map to a small fishing island. The group headed off to travel there to retrieve 3 powerful orbs stolen from High Lord Inga. The group hired a local Bard named Shevara to guide them to the island. There they found another teleportation Legion of Dööm symbol in the house that took them to the original island of Onyxia where the three orbs were found. On the way back they passed a whirlpool where the Aethir item stones signaled another relic might be. After passing through an underwater dungeon they found an ancient prismatic dragon under the water guarding a dragon scale relic. The Legion of Dööm failed their test to claim the item and left empty handed. Returning Shevara and the three orbs to High Lord Inga they traveled home, weary that collecting all of the [[Aethir Weapons]] may become impossible... '''Friday, April 14th, 2017''' While [[Jayce Milleneut|Jayce]], [[James Biscuit|James]], Mary and the new Premier [[Polychrome]] head to the coast to deal with the vampire problem, Narfi contacts the [[Legion of Dööm]] saying he might have lead to curing [[Jarrett Tastybiscuit|Jarrett]]. He found a rare flower from a neighboring ruined nation called Bacanas that might help him in curing Jarrett. Upon traveling there the group found the familiar fog again that left them in the middle of a very hot desert along with a group of gypsies. The two groups eventually found a desert city called Mudar that was obviously very foreign with new gods and traditions. The city has very little food, but an oasis that nourishes the citizens. However, they learned the city is currently trapped in a barrier of heat that surrounds its desert and no one has been able to leave. This is due to the pharaoh, Anktpott defiling the sun god Ra. Now he and his murdered wife seem to behind a plague of undead that kill people in the night. The lead woman gypsy gave the group a prophesy explaining as much and said that in four days a prophesy will come to pass. [[Shilana]] and [[Gnilon]] (Now Shilanatep and Gnilonpott) assimilates and accepts their new fate and help develop a game to pass time called [[Hex]]. As the murders continued, the gypsies the group traveled here with were all killed and they group found that the local priestess Isuriktep was behind it. The group killed her and looted the temple where they now make it their base of operations while they wait out the four day prophesy to see what might happen next... '''Friday, April 28th, 2017''' After dealing with the Vampires Jayce finds himself enveloped in the unpleasant teleporting fog and finds himself in the temple of Mudar with the other members of the [[Legion of Dööm]]. With only one day remaining until the prophesy unfolds, [[Gnilon]]pott and [[Rika]] find themselves with Donkey heads, and quickly realize that it was a curse from Set, the god of jealousy. They return the items taken from this world and the curse is lifted. During the night, Gnilons newly adopted son Abu is taken by the undead, and Gnilonpott is forced to kill him or see him become one of them. During the next day, the party along with their hired translator, Hassem travel to the tomb of Anktpott to find answers and only find more questions as the rooms here are largely empty. Eventually they manage to use a gong to resurrect the dead pharaoh who gets revenge against the mummy lord in order to make things right. As the heroes wonder if they made this land any better, they notice the heat wall is gone and decide to leave with Hassem. They travel to the forogtten country of Bacanas and find that all of the flowers are burned off the kings grave along with a message saying that some things can't be undone. However, they notice that the Aethir crystal is going off and think that there might be a treasure in the long buried treasury. Back at home [[James Biscuit|James]] finds the desired flower in one of [[Jarrett Tastybiscuit|Jarretts]] old alchemy books, making the whole trip to Bacanas unnecessary. Now the heroes must figure out how to move that much land to try to dig out the buried castle of King Bacanas... '''Friday, May 12th, 2017''' Calling Syndra back from her journey to the west in search of a solution to their age predicament, Jayce announces that he predicts a remedy can be made from the Chronofrond leaf found in the strange note sent to them a short while before. With James' help, Syndra is indeed able to make a pair of potions that will redirect their ages to its appropriate stage, but only for two out of the three of them. Naturally, Syndra opted out. In the two weeks that followed in which Jayce would need to recover from the potion's effects, visitors arrived at the Legion of Dööm's gate. A woman named Ravness Loxaerion and a blind man named Hobyrim sought employment under their keep, claiming to be fleeing immigrants of ex-knightly status from a southern portion of Southron. After testing their mettle and being satisfied with the results, they were given placement with other members of the Legion around Rutch until a solid place could be afforded them. '''Friday, ???, 2017''' More Dwarf problems arose for some reason, and the [[Legion of Dööm]] was called into action to solve their problems. Apparently there was another attempt at a revolt, or something, and it became clear that the Dwarves were not exactly stable in their reign over one another. Nevertheless, the revolt was quelled and authority restored, and the Legion told them to get their act together before heading back home. '''Many Fridays, ???, 2017''' The Legion of Dööm found themselves swept away by the mist yet again, and transformed in the process, no less, with the intent being to find a cure for Jarrett's split-personality disorder. Caves were searched, toll bridges were crossed, and anthems were sung, all culminating in a fantastic battle against a witch and her undead(ish?) armies in a cathedral tower. Seizing victory, the Legion were whisked back away to their (normal) selves and placement in Sevoh, and found that Narfi had completed his concoction that would (hopefully) return Jarret to his normal (?) self. '''Friday, October 13th, 2017''' Jayce leaves for Ymir to discuss wedding plans with his family and betrothed, taking the airship and its crew with him. Meanwhile, the Legion receives a request from High Lord Chillax about a kidnapping from a necromantic cult, and that they had taken refuge in an old Cazic-Thule church to the west of Rutch. The group descends upon the church to find a man known as Nathan Graves, a holy crusader, on the hunt for vampires. Banding together, they find and vanquish the vampires therein, and Nathan thanks them for their aid before departing. Moving further in, the group finds a resurrected Anthony Tuber, the mastermind behind both Chillax's note and Jayce's departure. Conjuring phantasms in one final attempt to slay the Legion once and for all, the fight remains a stalemate all the way through until Syndra Llewlyn arrives at the last minute, using a special knife to finally end Anthony's life once and for all. She then bestows a terrible truth upon the group, that Anthony is part of a cycle of reincarnation revolving around her life and that Jayce is involved in that cycle, and also that Ymir has been destroyed, along with almost everyone living there. Uneasy about what is to come from the fallout, the group returns home after talking Llewlyn down from leaving, realizing that there were still many questions that would likely require answering... '''Friday, October 20th, 2017''' In the wake of the Ymir tragedy, requests for aid come pouring into the country of Sevoh, and designated "Sanctuary Cities" are established where food and supplies may be taken that are shipped out to the survivors of Ymir. The Legion of Doom pools some resources together and accompanies one of the caravans on their trip to Ymir, partially out of want to witness the situation for themselves, and also out of a desire to provide manual aid alongside substantial welfare. The group learns from survivors about the state of things, including Bloodhoof groups that have put down their weapons in favor of self-preservation. In the midst of aiding the people here, Jayce feuds with several Bloodhoof members and narrowly avoids a full-scale brawl, if only thanks to Shilana and Rika's intervention. On the way back, the Legion takes a different route that allows them to pass through what remains of Elwynn Forest and Cobalt Scar, where Jayce pays a brief moment of respect to his family's resting place. They leave for home, then, tensions still womewhat unstable among them. '''Friday, October 27th & November 3rd, 2017''' The Legion receives a letter that is apparently from Icelyn, along with her coveted "Ice of Velious" amulet, stating they it belongs to them now. Suspicions arise on the basis of the letter, as well as its handwriting format, and sinister notions are considered afoot. Before investigations can be undertaken, however, they receive notice of female elven kidnappings taking place around the Sanctuary City of Glimmer. Taking up the case, the interrogate several people in and around the area but come up short with few leads; Shilana opts to act as a potential 'victim' to lure out the kidnapper herself, and discovers the culprit to be the head of a quasi-fanatical cult involving arcane seduction. The male leader explains that his intentions were only to acquire the attention of Syndra Llewlyn, despite his unorthodox methods. The Legion returns the 'captive' women to the town and hands the offender, a man by the name of Blair, over to the proper authorities, taking the plant responsible for all of this mess back home with them. Once home, Shilana informs the group (and Icelyn herself) that she took the Ice of Velious and used it as the final Aethir Artifact to unseal the Axe of the New Dawn, against possible better judgment, citing her desire to keep people safe by removing its existence from the world where it could be sought by those of malevolent intent. Tensions are still high after recent events and they do not appear to be lessening, leaving the group's actual level of strength and commitment in question... [[Nobles and Neckbeards Sessions Page 4|PREVIOUS PAGE]]